


Cher potter

by TataLotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Letters, Short One Shot, really short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus
Summary: Nous sommes le mardi 2 septembre 1996, Harry n'est pas revenu à Poudlard. Draco lui envoi une lettre pour parler de leur relation





	Cher potter

De Draco Malfoy  
Manoir Malfoy

.  
À Harry Potter  
Où qu'il soit

Fait le Mardi 2 septembre 1996  
À Poudlard

.

Potter,

Tout est fini entre nous : tu m'as trompé...  
Au début, il n'y avait que toi et moi, on se détestait tout simplement, allant d'insultes en coups bas, on se tirait dans les pattes, se blessait mutuellement. C'était une haine un peu simple, mais, Oh combien confortable.  
Et puis IL est revenu d'entre les morts... Et la tout de suite, sous prétexte que monsieur Voldemort a tué tes parents, dont tu ne te rappelles même pas, sois dit en passant, tu te désintéresses de moi, ton ennemi de toujours, tu préfères faire la guerre avec cet espèce de zombi nez qui se contente de vouloir te tuer.  
Moi, je te hais personnellement, quand je te blesse, c'est toujours avec des mots choisis soigneusement, je te hais pour ce que tu es vraiment Harry ! Mais non, toi, tu ne comprends pas... Non tu ne comprend pas que si moi aussi, j'avais pu tuer toute ta famille je l'aurais fait avec grand plaisir, ne serai-ce juste pour voir la douleur dans tes yeux et les larmes sur tes joues...  
L'année dernière, notre petit instant de passion dans les toilettes m'a fait croire, un moment, que nous avion un avenir, mais il semble clair que tu as fait ton choix.  
Maintenant, tu es parti, tu me quittes à moi, après six ans de haine fougueuse, pour partir t'occuper du cas de cet homme qui ne te hait que pour cette image qu'il a de toi, qui ne sait même pas que ne mange jamais de confiture de prunes et ce contrefiche probablement des dix meilleurs moyens de te faire pleurer.

Je refuse de vivre dans cette attente continue que tu délaisses cet homme pour revenir te battre contre moi, et même si nos premier émois haineux reste à jamais gravé dans mon cœur, je ne peux me permettre de continuer dans ces conditions et ne veux plus te garder en tant qu'ennemis.

Adieu.

Draco Malfoy


End file.
